Aerosol generators have been utilized to atomize liquid solutions for ingestion into the human blood stream via the bronchial system. In particular, such liquid solutions may be formulated to contain a dissolved or suspended particulate that may be atomized into a fine mist for distribution to the respiratory organs of the body and to the other organs of the body via the interelated circulatory system.
One conventional technique that has been used to atomize a liquid solution includes the use of compressed air that may be circulated through the liquid solution at high velocity to generate an aerosol that may then be inhaled by a person. This so-called jet nebulizer, however, is not considered to be particularly portable due to the size and weight constraints of the concomitant compressor. Accordingly, jet nebulizers are traditionally employed by the user for stationary applications, such as treatments for asthma or other respiratory ailments at home.
Other more portable atomization devices include the use of ultrasonic wave technologies. Such devices, however, are considerably inefficient and produce unintended heating of the liquid to be atomized. Accordingly, such portable atomization devices are overly wasteful and potentially harmful.
Still other conventional atomization devices utilize heating elements for aerosol generation. Electronic cigarettes, so called e-Cigarettes for example, are battery operated and utilize a heating element to atomize a liquid that may contain varying amounts of nicotine, flavorings and/or other chemicals. Such heated atomization elements, however, generate aerosols much less efficiently than their counterpart technologies and further tend to create a residue throughout the inner-workings of the e-Cigarette.
Further disadvantages in common with most conventional atomization devices intended for portability include their manufacture as completely disposable devices and/or disposable sub-components (e.g., batteries, liquid storage tanks, cartridges and atomizing heads). Accordingly, their production and use contribute to the ever-growing, non-biodegradeable waste accumulation resulting in deleterious affects on marine life—not to mention the deleterious affects on the planet's landfills, forests, parks and fields.
Efforts continue, therefore, to develop simplified, reusable and planet-friendly aerosol generation devices that may be used safely and efficiently while remaining portable, ergonomically correct and aesthetically pleasing.